Fenced
by nowyouseemenowyoudont
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagome are from different sides of the track, wait no from different sides of the fence. So what's with the attraction? KagsXSess rated M because i like to cuss like a sailor
1. Sesshoumaru is not a stalker

Chapter one: Sesshoumaru is not a stalker.

The scent of hot earth and coming rain filled the air as the sun beat down through the greenery to try and catch Sesshoumaru's pale ivory skin. The quiet buzz of his school's pupils filled the air and everything was as it should be.

Well almost everything.

They were at it again. Those girls from the public school behind the fence were gossiping under his tree. Not that the tree actually belonged to Sesshoumaru per say, it was more like in the private school that he attended everyone knew not to go near Sesshoumaru Taisho's, the most fear Daiyokai's tree.

Apparently someone had forgotten to tell those girls. They seemed to think that sitting against the fence under the shade of a tree that wasn't even in their school was heaven or something. Or that it was away from eavesdroppers. But from his perch in the tree Sesshoumaru could hear every word spoken.

Not that he wanted to; in fact they were giving him a headache. He tried to block them out but it was futile as the squealing cut into his mind. So instead he watched and listened like a television viewer who had selected a show at random that didn't really hold their interest but was watched for want of something more constructive to do.

"Jeez, he is such a Hentai" a girl with long brown hair, brown eyes and a swimmers body proclaimed.

"Aw, come on Sango-chan you know you love it!" a girl with red hair and green eyes goaded Sango, she was obviously a wolf demon if her pointed ears and fangs were anything to go on.

"Miroku is a Hentai" Sango said and the third girl nodded her agreement "Why Ayame-chan would I love that?"

"Because you and everyone else knows he pays more attention to your ass than anyone else's" the third girl spoke at last. She had long midnight hair that waved to her waist and long bangs that hid her eyes because she was sat with her legs bent and her head resting on her knees whilst her hands pulled grass up absentmindedly. She had a curvy figure with a somewhat waspish waist.

Ayame grinned mischievously at the girl "Says you!" she pointed at the girl in an accusatory sort of way "the girl who has the entire male population of the school begging at her feet"

"She even had female contenders" Sango chipped in giggling

Was this girl really that sought after? He wondered as he also tried to recall the reason he knew the name Miroku.

"Yeah right" the girl's voice was laden with sarcasm

"Shall I read you the list?" Ayame enquired as she pretended to dig in her bag for the imaginary list.

"No thanks" the way she said the last made it sound like she had been through the same ridicule many times before and was sick of it but put up with it out of compassion for her friends.

Ayame ignored the girl's answer "Hojo"

"Just a friend" the girl sighed

"More like a puppy" Ayame giggled Sesshoumaru bit back a snarl at the unintended insult to his race of Inu Yokai, he didn't know who this Hojo was but it was obvious that the comment was not meant as a compliment.

"Kouga" Sango put in "even though he should totally go out with Ayame-chan instead"

"I agree" Ayame concurred "Naraku"

"He's creepy" the girl shuddered slightly

"And of course" Sango gave a dramatic pause "Inuyasha"

Sesshoumaru would have fallen out of the tree if her were one to do such an ungraceful act. They were speaking about his baka half brother who had managed to get kicked out of the private school and promptly moved next door to the public school. That was how he knew the name Miroku; he had come over to their house on more than one occasion.

His half brother wanted this onna?

The girl scoffed "Inuyasha won't even call me by my name it's always 'wench' or 'bitch' or if he's feeling really generous he calls me Kikyo after his ex"

"Do you really think she looks that much like you?" Ayame asked

The girl shrugged her delicate shoulders "I have no idea and I don't care. He isn't my type anyway"

"So come on" Ayame said conspiratorially "Who is your type?"

"No one in this school" she scoffed as she looked up into the boughs of the tree above her. Sesshoumaru nearly had a heart attack but then he realised that he was hidden in the foliage. He could see her perfectly on the other hand. Her eyes were bottomless sapphires surrounded by thick black lashes. She had haughty cheekbones, porcelain skin and a full kissable pout. She looked heavenly.

He tried to quash the errant thought as it popped into his head but it refused to be flattened. It seemed the thought was stubborn.

"Ye gods I need caffeine" said Ayame massaging her temples with her agile fingers

"How late did you stay awake last night anyway?" Kagome jumped upon the excuse to direct the conversation away from herself.

"Actually it was more like the early hours of this morning" Ayame was sheepish and got hit with a trig book courtesy of Sango who was wearing a disapproving expression.

"The saddest thing is what you do until the early hours of the morning" Sango snickered

"Watching that much anime has to be bad for you" Kagome giggled at Ayame's obstinate expression

"Yeah well Sango-chan does too much karate" Ayame pouted

"Only so when she hits Miroku it actually hurts" Kagome smiled at Sango who giggled.

"Karate isn't unhealthy either" Sango made another dig at Ayame who rolled her eyes

"The point still stands, I need caffeine" Ayame stood and dusted the blades of grass from her school skirt.

"I'll come too" Sango stood "I have karate club after school so I could do with something to eat round about now"

"You coming?" Ayame asked Kagome tilting her head to one side as she awaited her answer.

"No" Kagome smiled "I think I'll stay here for a while"

Sango shrugged "Bye"

"See you in Trig" Ayame nodded before following Sango across the school field to the canteen

Kagome smiled as she watched her friends disappear as Sesshoumaru watched her and her soft smile his heart felt a little lighter and his lips twitched into an almost invisible smile that never would have crossed his perfect features in public.

She sat in the soft autumnal sunshine as the slight breeze tangled her long tresses and smiled, basking in the warm sensation of caressing sunshine across her face.

He watched her peaceful expression curiously, was it really possible to look that serene in real life? He had only seen that kind of expression in murals of angels and her peacefulness was rubbing off on him somehow.

As the bell rang signalling that her classes had started again she stood up and her long hair fanned out and entangled with the fence unbeknownst to her.

She began to walk away and stopped sharply as she was yanked back to the fence by her hair.

"Ah!" she exclaimed in confusion and she still struggled to walk forward even though it was obvious she was stuck.

She reminded him momentarily of a caged animal who knew they were captured but didn't go to the cause of the problem and instead struggled fruitlessly.

He jumped from the tree with lithe grace and landed with a muted thump on the plush grass of the private schools lawns.

She jumped in shock as the gorgeous silver haired male landed from the tree to stand on the opposite side of the fence and stare at her.

His golden orbs flickered as he gazed at her and she looked at the young man with a kind of stupefied awe that made her mouth hang open slightly.

He was porcelain pale, but surprisingly this suited him down to the ground and contrasted harshly with the fact that he was beautifully sculpted like a marble statue. His eyes smouldered and his long silver hair reached his waist but was tied into a loose braid and draped over his left shoulder. He had two magenta stripes over each cheek and a crescent moon adorned his forehead.

He was wearing the uniform for the private school and it looked good on him.

"Stop moving" his voice was cold and commanding; impassive like his entire demeanour

"What?" she was baffled by his command

"Stop struggling, you will rip your hair from your head" he told her coldly but with a hint of annoyance at her stupidity

She blushed red and he found that this complimented her and made her look more alluring, not that he allowed his thoughts to be portrayed across his features.

He reached the fence and with nimble fingers worked her hair loose from the fence without snagging a single strand, as he did this she noticed that there were two more magenta stripes on the inside of each wrist. She knew that the markings meant he was a powerful Daiyokai, what she didn't know was why he was helping a human such as her.

He was wondering the same thing.

"There" he said dropping the strand of her hair before turning on his heel and attempting to walk off.

"Wait!" she yelped panicking as the perfection walked away

He winced as the level of noise she emitted hurt his sensitive ears and turned slowly back to face the young girl and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Um..." she lost her train of thought as her eyes met his smouldering gold ones and fidgeted nervously with the hem of her shirt.

"Speak" he commanded to attempt to put her thoughts back on track

"Thank you" she said sincerely with more strength in her voice

"Hn" he wasn't good at receiving thanks, due to the fact he rarely received them.

"I'm Kagome" she said nervously toeing the ground with her school shoes

"I know" he stated

"How?" she asked in surprise. Why would he, in all his perfection, know her name?

"I heard the conversation you were having with your friends" although he was admitting to eavesdropping his expression made it seem like he was reading a shopping list; there was no remorse or embarrassment.

"Why?" she gasped in horror as she realised that the topic of their conversation had been about her and her merry band of admirers.

"It was not from want" he told her coldly "your squealing grated on my nerves and I was subjected to your trivial babbling"

She had to stop her mouth from dropping open in astonishment at his blatant hostility.

Squealing?

Grated?

Trivial?

Babbling?

She let out a low growl that shocked the Inu Yokai slightly; humans did not growl... at least not as far as he knew.

"Well I'm sorry, asshole, that we were too loud for your sensitive little ears, maybe you should have moved away from us if we bothered you that much, but then again stalkers don't tend to leave their victims too soon do they?"

He raised an eyebrow as her emotions rocketed from nervous to livid. She was truly something; he wasn't sure what exactly but something about her tugged at his attention.

"I am not a stalker" he stated "I merely like to sit in that tree"

She rolled her eyes scathingly "I didn't know dogs climbed trees" she snapped

"Hold your tongue onna, you should show respect to those above you" he snapped back at her slowly losing his temper

"Respect is earned not taught" she goaded him and then frowned when instead of getting more annoyed at her he simply smiled in an evil fashion. It made him look scary as it was a smile not filled with humour but with gloating.

"I do believe your class has started" he pointed over her shoulder at the empty school yard and the filled classrooms.

"Ah shit" she swore "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were too busy yelling at me" he told her stoically

"Baka Inu" she tossed the insult over her shoulder as she ran across the field without remembering to retrieve her fallen phone which leant against the wire fence in a forlorn way.

He watched her leave smirking to himself as he bent to retrieve the phone before pocketing it to make sure some idiot didn't steal it.

_What a baka onna._

A/N: we all know that even if I pretend I still don't own Inuyasha and I make no profit from this. Review please! The reviews they make me happy!... I sound deranged huh? Oh well review please.


	2. Kagome’s never ending nightmare

Chapter two: Kagome's never ending nightmare

Kagome was not in the best of moods, her brief encounter with the handsome yet aloof and cold stranger had served to efficiently ruin her day and dampen her spirits. She was cursing him but she was also cursing her own thoughts, before he had opened his mouth she had actually been attracted to the overbearing Yokai and then he had gone and ruined her illusions by opening his mouth. She stewed that fact over and came to the conclusion that it wasn't her fault he was pretty, no, it was his fault for luring her in under false pretences.

Sango and Ayame had noticed the abrupt change in her mood but were at a loss to explain what possibly could have happened in the time they had left her to get caffeine. It couldn't have been the scolding that she had gotten from sensei for being late because Kagome was not one to be put upon by petty things such as that. They would have asked, and now would be the perfect time seeing as sensei had left to go and speak to another sensei, but as it was there was an aura of tetchiness cast around their friend and they knew from past experience that the first person to enquire as to her temperament would face her fiery wrath.

They remained silent.

Other idiots however were oblivious to her spectacular temper.

"Oi, wench" Inuyasha waltzed up to Kagome and kicked her chair to gain her attention... not the brightest idea he was ever possessed with. It was almost as stupid as the time he had 'accidentally' dyed his half brother's hair green; he was in hospital for two weeks even with his regenerative capabilities.

She turned to look at him with an expression of demure happiness on her angelic features; Ayame and Sango who knew this look very well took cover behind the nearest desk.

"Inuyasha-kun" she said in a pleasant, almost cheerful voice; Ayame and Sango covered their ears and braced themselves.

Inuyasha fought the urge to whimper as her expression did an abrupt transformation from kind to irate bordering on livid "I remembered your name see?" she rose from her seat shaking in barely suppressed fury "So remember my name, it's Kagome Ka-Go-Me" she thundered prodding him in the chest with each separate syllable of her name before with the last syllable she injected a little of her Miko powers into the prod. This sent a startled wide golden eyed Hanyou tumbling backward over the desk that was behind him; he landed in an ungainly heap on the floor with his arms and legs in the air at odd angles.

Kagome would have laughed at the comical sight of the half dog demon if she wasn't still recovering from her recent bout of irrational anger. Sango and Ayame had not such qualms and fell about laughing having to hold onto one another for support.

"Huh, Inu-Kuro you never learn do you?" came the smooth if a little smarmy voice of Koga as he surveyed the fallen Hanyou with gleeful ice blue eyes. Ayame abruptly pulled herself from her laughing fit and fixed her intelligent green eyes on the other wolf demon.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked his dog like ears twitching atop his head as he leapt to his feet to stand against the cockily superior wolf demon.

"He means you never cease to invoke the wrath of Kagome-san" Miroku said in a peaceful world wise tone as he tried to diffuse the situation before it got violent or the sensei returned. He had materialised next to Sango and although he was playing mediator his violet eyes had a mischievous glint in them that hinted at ulterior motives. These motives were discovered when Sango blushed furiously and slapped him with enough strength to render a normal man unconscious.

However Miroku was a career Hentai and seemed to posses some kind of bizarre slap immunity so that he was only ever momentarily fazed by being slapped by irate females. It seemed to be a handy trick for the Hentai if a little weird.

"Hentai" Sango tossed her hair at him and glared away from him whilst he rubbed his left cheek and grinned roguishly.

"Sango-chan please understand I couldn't help myself—" he said sheepishly

"Save it" she ordered sounding put upon

"Stay out of this fight you Hentai monk" Inuyasha snarled at Miroku who rolled his eyes at the enraged individual.

"I'm a priest-in-training not a monk" he informed the Hanyou with an air of majesty that was not befitting a pervert such as him.

"Whatever, stay out of this" Inuyasha turned his attention away from the grumbling Miroku and towards the smug wolf.

"The monk is right Inu-kuro" said Koga gleefully and ignoring Miroku's repeated mumble of 'priest-in-training' "Your just too stupid to learn I guess, maybe it's true what they say, you can't teach a new dog old tricks" he mocked

"Shut up baka-ookami and fuck off" Inuyasha growled cracking his claws menacingly

Kagome had been thinking about intervening but at Inuyasha's words she tossed her hands skywards in defeat and sunk back into her seat whilst repeatedly battering her forehead against the desk. The rest of the class leaned forward in anticipation of the promising fight brewing, they knew this routine well; the Hanyou and the ookami would trade insults for a while before those insults traded way for physical blows. Their fights were legendary and had served to break a classroom or two and enrage a teacher or three. The only person capable of stopping the fights once they got to actual physical combat was currently beating her desk with her forehead and would not be stopping them anytime soon; so they sat back to enjoy the light afternoon entertainment.

"Here they go again" Ayame and Sango said in unison whilst shaking their heads.

Miroku sighed "I tried" he intoned listlessly

"Maybe if you weren't such a baka Kagome-chan would go out with you" Koga ridiculed the Inu

Inuyasha blushed slightly "I ain't got no interest in the bitch" he hollered, he wasn't exactly open with his feelings, the tempo of desk colliding with Kagome's head increased. "But I don't see you dating her either!" he lashed out

"What you don't seem to realise mutt, is that Kagome is my woman" this statement from the wolf caused Sango and Miroku to roll their eyes in synchronicity and Ayame to narrow her eyes at the wolf.

Kagome growled incoherently as she continued to pummel the desk with her head

"Ano, Higurashi-san you're going to hurt your head if you keep doing that" Hojo piped up timidly as Kagome's barrage on her head didn't seem to be stopping any time soon. She growled incoherently

"Shut up!" both Inuyasha and Koga yelled at Hojo in unison before glaring at each other again as Hojo returned to his seat timidly Sango shot him an apologetic smile and Miroku gave him a consoling slap on the shoulder that nearly left a bruise even though mediocre pressure had been applied.

Ayame rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile Koga and Inuyasha were reaching the end of their verbal battle and preparing to launch a physical attack, their spectators were watching avidly.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha howled as he attempted to punch Koga in the jaw, the wolf jumped backwards out of the way and landed agilely on the desk Inuyasha had recently fallen over and smirked.

"INUYASHA! KOGA!" thundered Totosai-sensei as he reappeared in the classroom digging in his ear and followed by his bull.

"Keh, what do you want old man?" Inuyasha was dismissive

"Higurashi-san do you mind?" Totosai enquired pleadingly

Without stopping with the thunking of her head onto the desk she pointed a finger at Inuyasha who froze to the spot in fear "Sit down" she threw him through the air and into his seat using her reiyouku and then she pointed at Kouga threateningly and he sat down quickly without her having to do anything.

"Thank you Higurash—" Totosai paused in his thanks as he realised she was battering her head against the desk for no apparent reason

"Why are you doing that Higurashi-san?" he asked curiously

"Because" she replied

"Well desist at once" he scolded as he tried to bring the attention back to his lesson. The class groaned inwardly as they realised they had been denied their fight and attempted to settle down. Inuyasha grumbled about his reiyouku singed hair and Kouga shot Kagome furtive glances whilst Ayame watched him. Miroku sat next to Sango and she blushed as he groped her yet again and she kicked him while he pretended it didn't hurt.

***

Kagome was stood by the wall near the exit of the school with her hair tied into a hasty top knot to keep it from irritating her during her frantic search through her bottomless school bag. Kohaku, Sango's younger brother noticed her and walked up to the searching Miko.

"Hey Kagome, what's with your head?" he asked frowning at her bright red forehead that looked kind of sore.

She absentmindedly touched her forehead and then winced at the pain the slight pressure created all the while she was still ransacking her bag. "I had a fight with the desk and the desk won" she replied

"Why were you fighting with the desk?" he asked curiously

"a number of reasons" she answered "Argh!"

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I can't find my cell phone" she yelled at him and he jumped back in shock at the sudden level of noise emitted from her.

"Where did you have it last?" he asked

She rolled her eyes and her reply was scathing "If I knew that then it wouldn't be lost"

"Lighten up" he said as she was almost growling at him "You'll find it eventually"

Kagome frowned at his retreating figure and resumed the search with more gusto, until she realised that it was four o'clock and she was supposed to pick her little brother Souta up from school.

She threw her bag back over her shoulder and ran out into the street only to nearly die at the hands of a black tinted windowed limousine that was such a peculiar sight she wondered for a second if she was dreaming.

Until the limo jerked to a stop and the driver pressed the horn delicately twice. Apparently posh people's chauffeurs aren't possessed with road rage or anything less than mild manners. She scrambled back onto the pavement and the car drove on as if there had been no interruption.

She knew the limo was from the private school that shared a fence with her school but she wasn't well versed in their habits. She very rarely met anyone from that school and the only conversation she had been involved in had led her to determine that they were all rich assholes and jerks. That silver haired bishounnen was an ass and possibly a stalker.

Then it started to rain heavily and she realised kami hated her.

The silver haired bishounnen in question almost jumped in shock as his driver screeched to a stop outside the public school to save from hitting the Kagome girl from this morning, safe behind his tinted windows he laughed when she glared at the limousine as it glided past her and examined the phone that was sat in his lap.

Kagome eventually made it to her brothers school and they walked home past the store to pick up what Kagome needed to make dinner. Their mother was a nurse at the local hospital and this week she was working nights so Kagome was in charge of dinner and picking Souta up.

They lived in a small but neat flat in a dingy but not overly poor area of town and they knew it as home; the place they had grown up in and the place they would always live in.

As Kagome sliced an onion on the work surface in the tiny kitchen barely big enough to swing a mouse let alone a cat she wondered where exactly the bishounnen lived. She would stake her flat on the fact that he lived somewhere completely amazing and had butlers to see to his every whim. She bet he didn't even know his neighbours because they lived three miles away whereas she could tell anyone who asked the times that her next door neighbours had sex each night. She knew that if he had lost her phone like she had lost hers that he would be able to buy a new one in an instant, but she would have to save for another year before she could buy another. It irritated her how all those with money seemed to her to have no manners and to be so goddamn haughty. Surely being well off didn't excuse bad manners did it?

Maybe it did considering her class mate Inuyasha, he was rich too just too much trouble for the big private school across the fence. She tried to stop thinking about the assholes of today and concentrated on her chopping of the vegetables.

Souta winced as his sister chopped the onion with slightly more gusto than was strictly necessary and made a silent promise with himself not to get in her way tonight, he was not vain but he liked his face the way it was and keeping silent and invisible seemed the best bet if he wanted to keep his face arranged the way it was.

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha and no profit is made from this. So thanks for reading and review onegai! Thanks to my reviewers on the last chapter foxgodess02 and S3rrenity4193.


	3. Rin Gets an Au Pair

Chapter Three: Rin Gets an Au Pair

Kagome sighed and wiped a hand over her sweating forehead as she sat on one of the benches in the park and watched her brother and her young cousin Shippo run around the tiny playground like demented puppies. She never knew how they did that. It seemed that children under the age of ten had inexhaustible energy, sometimes when they were this hyper she wished she could just take the batteries out or something.

It was so hot, the storm last week had given way to a mini heat wave and on this lazy Sunday afternoon Kagome was making the most of it. She was wearing a simple white t-shirt with spaghetti straps and a pair of denim shorts that had once been quite long but had frayed with years of wear so that they stopped and clung to her mid thigh. She wasn't wearing any shoes as she couldn't find any when she had left the house and their home was only five minutes walk away from the park in any case. Her toe nails were painted buttercup yellow and her finger nails lime green. Her long hair had been braided and twisted atop her head to be held in place with chop sticks and she was wishing for a fan of some kind, hell even a breeze would be nice.

She sighed again and began to wish for her poor lost phone. She wanted to know what the damn time was, she was looking forward to going over to her aunts for dinner but without her phone she had no way of knowing the time. This was around the time her mother would chastise her for not wearing a watch, but Kagome hated watches with a passion, she had never been able to wear them for a long period of time, and they were normally discarded and subsequently lost.

She ran the prayer beads she was wearing through her fingers and decided to do a small exercise with her reiyouku that her teacher Kaede had taught her. She flexed her senses outward and in an instant she knew where everyone was and that there was a small Hanyou child hid in the bush behind the bench behind her perch.

"Why are you hiding?" she asked

The bush shook in shock before answering timidly "Not supposed to talk to strangers" the voice was decidedly female and young, the child also sounded scared.

"I'm not a stranger to those two incredibly noisy boys" Kagome said hoping to calm the child enough to coax her from the bushes, she had no idea why she was in the bushes in the first place and wondered if maybe she had run away or was more likely lost.

"Who are they?"

"My brother Souta and my cousin Shippo" Kagome explained

"Your brother is ningen but your cousin is Yokai" the girl was confused "how?"

"Shippo is my cousin in every way except in blood" said Kagome "his Okasan and my Okasan have known each other since they were Shippo's age"

The bush rustled again and then grew a head as a small ebony haired girl sprung from the top. Kagome bit her lip to stop from laughing at the peculiar sight and then her eyes widened as she took in the two touchable black dog ears perched in her hair. She wanted to squeeze them but they reminded her of Inuyasha.

"I am Kagome, what is your name?" Kagome asked as the young girl shed the bush and sat next to her on the bench swinging her legs. She was dressed rather well, her clothes screamed money, her nails were manicured and her hair looked freshly trimmed

"I am Rin Taisho" she said with a hint of pride to her cute voice, the way she delivered the line was almost as if she had been taught to speak it like that.

"Do you have a brother called Inuyasha?" Kagome asked shrewdly

Rin gave her a look that was slightly distrustful "How do you know that?"

"He goes to the same school as me" Kagome confessed

"To the common school?" she asked innocently and Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes, she wondered who was to blame for the second nature prejudice.

"It isn't polite to call it that Rin" Kagome scolded gently

Rin bit her lip "but that's what Aniki called it"

"Inuyasha called it common?" Kagome raised a brow; she had always received the impression that Inuyasha preferred the public school to the private one he had been expelled from.

"Not Inuyasha-niichan, Sesshoumaru-niisan" Rin corrected giggling

"You have another brother?" Kagome asked in interest

"Yeah but he's only half, he's a real demon" the way she said the last sounded like she was repeating someone else's words and Kagome suppressed the urge to scoff. Real demons indeed, what did that make Rin, imaginary?

"Why aren't you wearing shoes?" Rin asked looking down at Kagome's bare feet

"I couldn't find any shoes" Kagome confessed

"Does that mean you are poor?" Rin asked wide eyed

"Not poor, just bad at finding things" Kagome corrected as Rin giggled. "Why are you here Rin?" Kagome changed tact

"Inuyasha-niichan told me to get out from under his feet" Rin frowned "he called me a runt"

"Yeah, he's always a little crass" understatement of the century

"Sesshoumaru-niisan tells him off when he's nasty to me" Rin smiled and Kagome grasped that even though she had picked up some derogatory comments from this Sesshoumaru he had never directed them at this child, maybe he had a short temper with Inuyasha like herself. "Inuyasha-niichan and Sesshoumaru-niisan get angry at each other a lot, and then they fight and break the house"

Kagome laughed, she could imagine Inuyasha 'breaking the house' as Rin put it.

"Then Okasan yells at them and they ignore her, then dad growls at them and they stop" Rin giggled and Kagome smiled

"Are you allowed here on your own?" Kagome asked the young girl in concern

"Yeah, my house is there" she pointed at the huge manor house that used to belong to the lord of the lands and Kagome rolled her eyes, trust Inuyasha's family to own that.

"Ne, neechan who's that?" Souta asked walking up to them with Shippo sat on his shoulder

"This is Rin" Kagome smiled "Rin this is my brother Souta and my cousin Shippo"

Shippo inhaled deeply and then grinned devilishly and jumped from Souta's taller ten year old shoulder onto her shorter seven year old shoulder. "You have chocolate!" he declared

Rin smiled and her ears twitched as she sensed a game coming on "Yeah and you can't have it!" she shrugged him from her shoulder and raced down into the playground only to be followed by a hyper Kitsune and a laughing ten year old. A game of keep away quickly progressed into them playing like the oldest and closest of friends.

Sesshoumaru was both worried and pissed. He was pissed because his baka of a half brother had managed to upset Rin again with his callous words and demeanour. He would never understand how the baka could treat his little sister like that; the reason for most of Sesshoumaru's disdain with Inuyasha was because he treats Rin like an amoeba unworthy of his interest. He was worried because he couldn't find Rin.

She had listened to the baka when he had told her to get out from under his feet and Sesshoumaru had ascertained that she was no longer inside the manor, which meant she had to be somewhere in the town. He had checked the meadow and the apple orchard and the bakery where she would be fed titbits by the woman who owned it. Now he was tracking her down to one of her favourite playgrounds and he sighed in relief before he even saw her, he could smell her and that was good enough for him.

He rounded into the playground and quirked an eyebrow involuntarily at the scene of a small ten year old ningen lying on his back on the ground whilst being tickled mercilessly by Rin and a young Kitsune cub.

"Rin!" he cried in relief as he effortlessly vaulted the fence of the playground to land on the other side. Her ears twitched upon hearing the sound of his voice and she bounded up from her previous pursuit and tackled him around his waist.

"Aniki!" she yelped

Kagome watched the display with a blank expression whilst her head matched this affectionate worried older brother with the stoic and annoying guy she had caught stalking her in the tree at school. A proverbial light bulb shattered inside her brain and she shook her head to dispel the confusion, this guy had many faces.

"You shouldn't run off like that without telling anyone" he scolded but it was obvious he didn't really mean it.

"En, but I was having fun with Souta-kun, Shippo-chan and Kagome-neesan" Rin said happily gesturing to her new friends.

Sesshoumaru's eyes fell on Kagome then, and she bit the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing at him faintly horrified expression before the emotionless mask fell into place like iron doors sliding shut to keep his emotions imprisoned.

She surveyed him and noted even out of the posh uniform that belonged to the private school he still dressed like he was rolling in money.

"So your name is Sesshoumaru I guess" Kagome noted

"You" he stated

"Who, me?" she sniggered "I can't believe you are actually related to Inuyasha!" she started to cackle, it wasn't really that funny but the look fury on his face was priceless.

"Quit your inane rambling" he ordered brusquely

"Actually, you both annoy me equally" she mused "so I guess you are pretty alike"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and tried to remember that the ningen would break if he shook her too hard, didn't mean he couldn't shake her just a little though did it? Just enough to shut her up.

"Please stop thinking of ways to kill me" she said making his eyes snap open "it's creepy"

"No killing, just maiming" he said coolly

"Anymore frost in your voice and I'd have to start calling you Jack" she rolled her eyes at the blank look on his face "you know, Jack Frost, the nursery tale?"

"I remember that" Rin said excitedly and then she paused and looked between the two teenagers "Do you two know each other?"

"No" Sesshoumaru stated

"So cold" Kagome muttered and then turned to Rin "We have met, but I've never had the pleasure of being introduced"

"Rin-chan!" a woman's relieved voice called and the five who had gathered in the small park turned to look at the attractive ebony haired woman who was stepping out of the black indiscreet and expensive car.

"Okasan!" Rin crowed in delight as she ran to greet her mother and bounced into her arms "You came back from Luxembourg!"

"Hai, I did and then your Otosan told me you had vanished" she scolded her child

"But I met Kagome-neesan and we had fun!" Rin enthused calling attention to the young woman stood next to her stepson with a Kitsune cub sat on her shoulder.

"Thank you for looking after my daughter" the woman held out a hand and Kagome took it "My name is Izayoi"

"Pleased to meet you" Kagome smiled

"You seem to have your hands full already" Izayoi commented as Shippo used her as a climbing frame and Souta pick pocketed her for her Ipod.

"I'm used to it" Kagome said blithely as she smacked Souta upside the head and deftly caught Shippo by the tail as he attempted to scurry between her legs. "So Rin wasn't any trouble"

"You look so familiar" Izayoi mused

"Do I look like Kikyo by any chance?" Kagome grinned "Inuyasha certainly seems to call me that enough"

"Oh" Izayoi looked stunned "yes quite. You know my Inuyasha?"

"I go to school with him" Kagome shrugged "he annoys me, I hit him upside the head, we have a love hate relationship, where he hates getting hit but I love hitting him"

Izayoi laughed a decidedly delicate feminine laugh and smiled at Kagome "You remind me very much of my little sister, such a fiery temper"

"We are leaving" Sesshoumaru tugged on Rin's hand desperate to escape the scar female bonding session that seemed to be underway.

"No, I want to stay with Kagome-neesan!" Rin whined her ears flattening onto her head

"You can come and see us whenever you want to" Kagome smiled and rubbed a hand on Rin's head affectionately making Rin giggle.

"Yep" Souta put in grinning

Izayoi had a pondering look on her face "Do you look after Shippo and Souta often?"

"Mostly everyday" Kagome said wondering where this was going

Izayoi smiled down at Rin "She seems attached to you, so I was thinking you could pick her up from her school and look after her like an Au Pair?"

Kagome blinked in shock and Sesshoumaru balked.

"I'd pay you of course" Izayoi said and Kagome mused the inviting prospect of more money before realising some king of answer was expected.

"Huh?" Kagome asked she was having problem with coherency due to impromptu slightly nutty decisions made by a pretty lady.

"I think it would be good for Rin to be with more normal people" said Izayoi as if it were obvious "she doesn't normally warm to people that way"

"Uh, well that's nice and all but I'm not really from the best area of town..."

"It doesn't matter" Izayoi waved away the protest "Sesshoumaru can accompany you"

"What?" Sesshoumaru barked "if I go then there is no reason behind employing her"

"Sesshoumaru, you don't know how to look after children" Izayoi said patiently "you are very good at being protective but lacking in other areas"

"It is stupid for me to go to her home!" he argued

"Fine, then Kagome, Shippo and Souta can come to our home!" she sang in a happy voice

"Um... sure I guess" Kagome said in confusion she had yet to realise this would entail her going into the house where both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha lived... when she realised she would not be as peaceable. Skulls would roll... "It makes sense because my Okasan works evenings at the hospital" she shrugged and Souta and Shippo nodded in agreement

"And Rin wouldn't run away again if Kagome-neesan was there to look after her" Souta pointed out reasonably

"Here" Izayoi handed Kagome a business card "give this to your mother so I can talk to her about what will be going on!"

"Um... thanks I guess" Kagome said pocketing the card

"Then that's settled" Izayoi clapped her hands together in glee and her daughter mimicked her actions with a giggle

"That is not settled!" Sesshoumaru growled at Izayoi who rolled her eyes and picking up Rin she got back into the car that had been idling by the side of the playground.

"Bye then!" and she drove off without waiting for Sesshoumaru to get in the car or respond

Sesshoumaru and Kagome stood there in shock and watched at the car drove away.

"What just happened?"

"Izayoi is unstoppable" was Sesshoumaru's melancholy reply.

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha and make no profits from this. Thanks go to the people who reviewed on fanfiction dot net; foxgodess07, Moonlight X Luna, Pcebabe and Iamyourmaster evil laughter. Please review and thanks for reading!

Next time you all get to find out Izayoi's other reasons behind employing Kagome! Yay!


	4. Izayoi

Chapter Three: Izayoi

Izayoi sat in the first reception room in the manor, on the glorious window seat sipping a cup of earl grey tea with lemon from a bone china tea cup. Her long dark hair was pulled into a lose plait and she was wearing a relatively casual ensemble of a white silk shirt and blue fitted jeans. Pearls in her lobes and her wedding band but no other decoration and nothing but Chap Stick for makeup.

She was seriously thinking about Kagome, the girl she had sequestered for the role of Rin's Au Pair. She had seriously meant it when she had told the girl that she reminded her of her sister, she was so reminiscent of her Aki. Always so stubborn, unstoppable. She wondered where she was now.

She was snapped out of her daze when a light giggle caught her attention and she turned to see Rin stood in the doorway hand in her mouth to muffle the giggles looking at a thoroughly flattened Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha-niichan is a rug" she said happily her fangs poking from her grin and her ears twitching in her mirth.

"What did he do?" Izayoi enquired mildly, her son was always getting himself into trouble with Sesshoumaru somehow.

"How come everyone always automatically assumes I've done something?" the irate Hanyou who was personally acquainted with the floor enquired.

"Because that is always the case" Sesshoumaru intoned coldly steeping on the spread eagled Hanyou on the floor in order to gain entrance to the room.

"Bastard" Inuyasha muttered and Sesshoumaru growled.

"Shut your mouth whelp, you shall not expose Rin to that kind of language" he intoned, sounding bored.

"Was there something you wanted Sesshoumaru-chan?" Izayoi asked raising a brow, she knew the boy well. Despite not being his biological mother she had practically raised him. He rarely chose to inflict himself with the company of others unless he desired something from them and he never willingly shared the same space as Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru's brown quirked and he nodded at his step-mother "Why did you request her to help us?" he asked not explaining who he was talking about, just expecting her to realise.

Inuyasha who had peeled his face from the floor was looking between the two of them with light confusion on his features.

"I think Rin needs normal company" she answered stating only a half truth as she knew that the dog demons in the room would be able to tell her lie "Sesshoumaru you teach her values but I do not believe you are comfortable with play and I don't want Rin to be subjected to Inuyasha for any longer than necessary" she grinned as she said the last.

"OY!" Inuyasha harrumphed folding his arms as his mother stuck her tongue out at him like she was the child.

"The real reason" Sesshoumaru's voice was flat and unyielding

"I like her" Izayoi chirped; this wasn't a lie either, she did like Kagome, the fact that she liked Kagome because she reminded her of Aki had nothing to do with anything.

"Hn" Sesshoumaru said frowning at his normally very truthful stepmother, there was something else going on here, of that he was sure, but he had no idea what was going on. He also knew by know that she wasn't going to tell him what was going on in her head, she had never backed down from anything before. He had enough experience of her adamantly defending Inuyasha and Rin to those who still, even in this modern era, despised Hanyou.

Izayoi grinned happy that Sesshoumaru was smart enough to give up his line of questioning.

"What are you two talking about?" Inuyasha decided it was time to actually understand what they were talking about.

"Izayoi-san has decided to employ an Au pair for Rin" Sesshoumaru was loath to explain but he did it anyway, wishing to leave the room as soon as was possible without seeming rude.

"Seriously?" Inuyasha asked "Didn't we have one already... Kaede or something?"

"She retired three years ago" Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha a look that suggested he was mentally incompetent.

"Keh" Inuyasha was embarrassed at his little slip up but was not going to show it, he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans "So we get another old lady?" he asked sullenly

Sesshoumaru smirked "If she heard you call her that she would reduce you to Hanyou sushi"

Inuyasha started, the apocalypse must be coming, Sesshoumaru was smiling...smirking. it was just not done by his older brother. "Who is she?" he asked almost timidly, not something you would often accuse him of being

"You probably know her" Sesshoumaru was enjoying himself know "she goes to your infernal school after all, Kagome I believe she is called"

"Kagome?" the Hanyou was abruptly ecstatic and Sesshoumaru could have hit himself, he had forgotten about the apparent crush the Hanyou held for Kagome.

"Do you know her?" Izayoi was surprised, her eyebrows flew to her hairline

"She's in some of my classes" he admitted sheepishly a light blush on his cheeks

"Inuyasha-niichan, do you like Kagome-neesan?" Rin piped up and everyone jumped, they had forgotten she was in the room

"Shut up brat!" Inuyasha yelped

"I think you hit a nerve" Sesshoumaru told Rin who grinned in a gap toothed sort of way.

"Shut up asshole" Inuyasha growled and suddenly found himself being flung bodily from the room by an irate Sesshoumaru.

"Speak properly in the presence of one so young" he warned as he left Izayoi to her won devices, kicking Inuyasha down the hall at every cuss word he used with a giggling Rin following at a skip.

Izayoi grinned, life with her family was never boring at least.

"So what is your real reason Izayoi-koi?" a new deeper and more sensuous voice enquired and Izayoi turned to look, rather sheepishly, at her husband. He was dressed in his work suit; as usual he had forgone a tie deeming them insufferable contraptions of neither use nor comfort, dark blue pressed trousers and a rumpled white shirt that had probably at one point been tucked into his trousers and his jacket flung over a shoulder. His long silver hair was tied into a top knot due to annoyance of its presence. And a slightly mischievous look played about his golden eyes.

"Whatever do you mean?" she replied playfully

"As if you can hide it from me" he pretended to be affronted

"She reminds me of Aki" she sighed, knowing full well that unless she confessed he was not going to leave her alone until she did. Her husband could be seriously annoying when he wanted something.

"Ah" Toga suddenly understood "so that is why"

"I know it is frivolous but still I want her to be around, at least some of the time" she smiled as Toga wrapped his arms around her shoulders "on the plus side, perhaps love shall blossom, both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha seem to like her, then I shall have her as my daughter in law" she giggled

"Sesshoumaru likes her?" Toga was astonished, he wasn't aware Sesshoumaru had defrosted enough to feel gentle emotions to anyone other than Rin.

"Not exactly, but I've never seen anyone that can get under his skin as thoroughly as she does, I mean no matter the insults that fly from Inuyasha Sesshoumaru deals with him like he is a pest and a nuisance, he never loses his temper or gets goaded" she tried her best to explain it

"I see" toga was thoughtful "well then, let's hope this turns out okay. I don't want to have to deal with anymore sibling rivalry between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru"

"I don't think the house can withstand it" Izayoi commented wryly as they heard yet another crash and then giggling from Rin.

***

Kagome stood outside her school cursing the handsome bishounnen for being late, surely it couldn't be that hard to get from a building to the one next door. It was freezing cold and she hadn't brought a coat due to the fact that she needed a new one and had no money for one at the moment. She was currently trying to warm up by stomping her boots and rubbing her gloved hand together before breathing on them. A white scarf twined around her neck was working on stopping her from turning into a Miko Popsicle.

"Are you cold?" Sesshoumaru enquired as he snuck up on the Miko, she squealed in shock and turned round punching him on the arm, probably doing more harm to her hand than she had done to him.

"What do you think?" she asked "or do you make a point of asking blindingly obvious questions?"

"I am not cold, I was merely curious about the human capacity to withstand temperature changes. It seems to be very low" he said in his best superior tone

"Yeah I'm cold" she growled "and I should've guessed you wouldn't notice, after all you are the ice prince aren't you"

Sesshoumaru glowered at her as he recognised on of Inuyasha's nicknames for him, it riled him up that she was spending time with the idiot. "I would refrain from spending time with the idiot, his mannerisms are already rubbing off on you" he told her

She rolled her eyes "Trust me I prefer not to spend time with people who rot my brain" she frowned "but shouldn't he be with you, I presume you both live in the same house"

"When I mentioned that you were coming to our home and that any woman would be dramatically repelled by the state of his room, he was suddenly less adamant about turning up and more determined to tidy as he never has before"

Kagome giggled and grinned at him as they set off walking "Who would have thought you knew what a joke is?"

"It was not a joke" he said shortly. Which made her giggle even more as she continued to walk beside him. He was determinedly ignoring her when he abruptly heard her inhale sharply and smelt her blood on the breeze.

He turned back to her "What did you do onna?" he asked

"My teeth were chattering and I bit my lip" she cursed and ran a finger over the gently bleeding appendage.

He sighed, apparently it really was that cold, he couldn't understand, it was only September and that weekend had been quite balmy. He removed his own, fairly pointless, jacket and hung it over her small shoulders with the expression of someone imparting a great privilege.

She gratefully accepted the jacket and pulled her arms into the huge sleeves. She had never really appreciated the difference between their sizes up until that point and she snuggled into the huge warm jacket. It smelled of him, she realised belatedly, and she tried to decipher what it was he smelled of.

Sesshoumaru allowed a smirk to flit across his features once he was safely in front of her, he could hear her inhale his scent like a newborn pup would memorise their parents and it amused him.

"What did your parents say about this endeavour?" he asked

"My mother" she corrected "she didn't mind"

She frowned as she remembered the conversation, it was almost as if her mother was worried about her working for the Taisho's...

"_I've got a job" she told her mother_

"_What?" he mother was confused momentarily, her daughter had only just come in the door and she had been expecting her to run off for her customary bath. She had only just sat down from a long day at the hospital and her ankles were aching. She looked every bit Kagome's duplicate except obviously older, less voluptuous and with brown eyes instead of blue._

"_I have a job" she said slower pausing to grab an apple from the fruits basket on the table_

"_Honey, if you get a job who will look after Shippo and Souta while your aunt and I are at work?" he mother questioned raising a brow._

"_That's the beauty of the thing, the job is babysitting" she giggled as she remembered how Izayoi had called it having an 'Au Pair' "I get to bring them with me because Rin liked them so much when she met them today"_

"_Rin?"_

"_The little girl I'll be looking after" Kagome explained around a mouthful of apple_

"_Don't talk with your mouthful dear" her mother reprimanded "so who will you be working for?"_

"_Izayoi Taisho" Kagome offered_

"_Izayoi?" her mother breathed looking a little shocked_

"_What is it mama?" Kagome asked at her mother's blank expression_

"_Nothing" he mother shook her head and fixed her usual cheery face back in place "I just used to know someone called Izayoi a long time ago"_

"_Oh...okay so can I work for them?" Kagome asked twirling a strand of hair around one finger expectantly._

"_I suppose so, if you're sure it won't interrupt your studies" her mother hedged_

"_I'm positive!" Kagome grinned and flew from the room happy to get both a substantial income and her mother's permission._

_Her mother sighed and looked down at her interlaced fingers; it couldn't possibly be the same Izayoi...could it?_

"Onna!" Sesshoumaru tried to snap Kagome back to attention, only to fail drastically. He rolled his eyes as she continued walking forward...straight into the lamppost ahead of her.

She stumbled comically and then fell harshly on her derrière.

"Huh?" she said looking around as she came back to the present with a bump, literally.

"You are an idiot" Sesshoumaru said walking up behind her and hauling her to her feet by her elbows.

"It appears so, huh" she said in bemusement.

***

The four of them reach the manor half an hour later in various states of disarray. Sesshoumaru was at the end of his tether and wondering if anyone would mind terribly if he killed the incredibly annoying Kitsune who appeared to think that he was a climbing frame. Kagome and her brother meanwhile were chatting amiably by his side, apparently impervious to his discomfort.

"Whoa" said Kagome and Souta in unisons as they turned the corner in the drive and the manor was brought into perspective.

"It's pretty" Shippo commented

"It's western" Kagome was confused, sure enough the manor was eye wateringly western and yet it was supposed to be really old... or so she thought.

"It burned down in the 1900's" Sesshoumaru explained "and was rebuilt in the fashion of the western world, it was the pride of the land for a while"

"Right" Kagome said nodding

"Sesshoumaru-niisan!" Rin pelted from the house jumped down the steps and flung herself into Sesshoumaru's surprised arms.

"What's wrong Rin?" he asked soothingly

"The world is ending" she said looking up at him with wide eyes

"Why is the world ending?" Sesshoumaru raised a brow

"Inuyasha-niichan is tidying his room" she said in a breathless voice, "and then he used the vacuum cleaner!"

Kagome cracked up laughing at the expression of utter sincerity on Rin's face as she looked up at her Sesshoumaru.

"And why does that mean the world is going to end?" Sesshoumaru queried

"Papa said if he ever tidied it was the end of the world" she exclaimed

"He was being figurative" Kagome smiled at the little girl

"What's that mean?" she asked titling her head to one side her ears twitching adorably

"Stupid" Sesshoumaru supplied in a monotone, causing Kagome to start giggling again.

They all trudged into the house, just in time to see a blur that was Inuyasha whizz down the staircase holding the vacuum cleaner and almost barrel into Rin. She was saved a painful encounter by both Souta and Kagome grabbing her and whisking her out of the way.

"Idiot" Sesshoumaru muttered catching Inuyasha by the back of his shirt and flinging him into a wall, the plaster cracked and crumbled, but the wall magically held.

Rin giggled "They're breaking the house again"

"We're going to die" Souta said to his sister and she nodded in a dumbfounded sort of way as Inuyasha pounced on his half brother's head, only to be backhanded into a pillar.

"I'm beginning to understand why this place burned down" Kagome said and they all ducked as a Hanyou flew over their heads followed by a grinning Daiyokai. The grin promised death, if he was lucky only dismemberment.

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha and I never will. So what does everyone think? I enjoyed writing it hope you enjoyed reading.

With thanks to those who reviewed on fanficition dot net; Moonlight X Luna, foxgodess07, xXxXOuTcAsTXxXx and -san.

Thanks to Kags521 on Mediaminer dot org for her review and I'm sorry about the gaping hole between updates, I have been submerged under piles of work and only just managed to dig myself out.

Thanks to Lily on Dokuga and I'd answer your questions, but that'd give everything away!


	5. Inuyasha's mistake

Chapter Five: Inuyasha's mistake.

"Kagome-neesan?" Rin piped up

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon and Kagome, Souta, Shippo and Rin were lazing around in the sun beside the ornamental Koi pound in the back garden of the Taisho's house.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru could be heard shouting and grunting at each other as they sparred in the distance. Though Kagome was under the impression that it was far too sunny for such things.

"Yeah Rin?" Kagome mumbled, pushing the sun glasses up her face to further inspect the child.

"What's 'rutting' mean?" she asked innocently

Kagome choked on thin air. Did she just hear that right?

"What did you say Rin?" she asked carefully

"What's rutting, Inuyasha-niichan keeps saying it" she explained as she toed the ground with her sandals.

"Oh" Kagome glared at the Hanyou Sesshoumaru was currently beating the hell out of. "he did huh?"

"Are you going to tell her?" Souta looked uncomfortable, as well he might be.

Kagome growled incoherently "first I've got to kill me some Hanyou"

Hauling herself from the sun lounger she picked up a baseball bat the children had been playing with and made her way over to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Her aura was so angry it was a wonder the plants weren't withering and dying under the strength of it.

Sesshoumaru blinked at the visual of a supremely pissed Miko, baseball bat drawn, heading with murderous intent towards his half-brother and stepped back to allow her room. He'd rather not die today thank you very much.

Inuyasha was the last to realise his life was probably at stake and ducked just as the toy baseball bat whistled past his head with what would have been deadly accuracy.

"What the fuck are you doing wench?" he demanded incredulously as he turned to face his tiny would be assassin.

"Tell me something Inuyasha" Kagome's voice was calm and neutral; he was in deep trouble "why did Rin just ask me was 'rutting' was?"

Inuyasha balked a little and his ears flattened to his head "Um... I don't know?" he answered, managing to make it sound like a question.

"Really?" Kagome's tone was still light, like she was having a conversation about the weather. "Then why did she tell me that you kept saying it? Huh Inuyasha?"

He gulped "look the brat hears far too much, she eavesdrops it's not my fault!"

"And why were you talking about such a thing Inuyasha?" she asked jauntily leaning the baseball bat on one shoulder and putting her other hand on one hip.

"Um" he stuttered trying to find an excuse that didn't involve the truth, namely her.

"I believe I can help" Sesshoumaru interjected, ignoring Inuyasha's pleading eyes. "I do recall it was you he was talking, actually make that bragging about to the ookami. I must say, for a Miko I expected more modesty, do you really do all those things he describes?" Sesshoumaru effectively dug a nice deep hole for his brother.

"Inuyasha" Kagome's voice was flat, but barely concealing her anger. "are you bragging about imaginary sexual encounters including me to KOUGA?" she snapped and the last word was loud enough to make the birds in the surrounding trees take off in fright.

"No" he whispered, but it was already far too late and the irate woman took off after him with a baseball bat charged with reiyouku.

"When I'm finished with you, you won't even be able to think about rutting without it hurting" she swore.

"Aniki help!" Inuyasha pleaded as he fled.

Sesshoumaru merely smirked. That girl was interesting. It would appear that in teasing her she blushed bright red, which made a nice change from her teasing him. Yes, he would have to tease her more often, her anger was quite nice.

***

Shippo prodded the broken thing that used to be Inuyasha with a stick. The once full functioning Hanyou was now burnt around the edges and rather beaten.

"Is he alive?" he asked anyone who would listen as the Hanyou didn't respond to the jabbing.

"Probably" Sesshoumaru intoned from the sofa "unfortunately for those that have to live with him."

Kagome was sat in an armchair glowering at the fallen Hanyou and muttering darkly. So it startled Sesshoumaru greatly when she retrieved the baseball bat to point it at his face menacingly."Why did you have to phrase it like that?" she demanded, her left eyebrow twitching manically "it was so... lewd"

He shrugged, unconcerned "it was merely to ensure that the Hanyou got his ass beaten" he said

"But it was embarrassing" she whined pathetically

"Do I care?" he asked

That stopped the whining pretty abruptly and she turned to glare at him, her eyes blue fire. "Oh that is it, I've had far too much of arrogant males today!" she swung the bat at him and he effortlessly disarmed her twirled her and pulled her down onto the sofa.

Before she could even make sense of what way up she was, he crouched above her on the sofa, pinioning her arms above her head and trapping her legs under his knees. His unbound hair fell over his shoulders and brushed at her cheeks, which combined with their positioning, made Kagome blush brilliantly.

"Do not think that I am as easy to best as my brother is little Miko" he warmed in a velvet smooth voice as he leant down to whisper in her ear "or I may have to punish you for your disrespect"

"Punish me?" she asked in a voice that had gone strangely dry.

"Yes" he murmured

"How?" she gulped

"Hmm..." he pretended to ponder this whilst slowly licking the shell of her ear "I was always in favour of spanking"

She wriggled as he nibbled enticingly on her earlobe, drawing it between his lips and sucking on it.

"Um, neechan, not to interrupt or anything but there are children in the room" Souta piped up

Sesshoumaru smirked at the boy's words caused her to renew her struggles and calmly rolled off of the young Miko with a lascivious smirked painted across his features.

"Ano..." Rin began nervously "Kagome-neesan, will you tell me now... what rutting is?"

Kagome, who had conveniently forgotten the reasoning behind beating Inuyasha into a pulp nearly fell off the sofa.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Baka Hanyou._

"You're a little too young to worry about that yet Rin" Kagome fobbed her off gently.

Rin pouted slightly and turned to Sesshoumaru for help, but upon seeing his unrelenting expression she sighed and acquiesced.

"Close call" Kagome muttered "I draw the line at explaining the birds and the bees"

"Hn" Sesshoumaru agreed in his own special way and they both glared sharply at the piñata-Hanyou who twitched slightly before laying still.

They were both in the mood to work off some aggression, but unfortunately they're favourite punch bag was unconscious. Life really is unfair sometimes.

A/N: Hasn't it been a long time? Yes it has, I have no excuse except laziness *hangs head in shame* please forgive me. I hope you guys are happy! Please review and tell me off!


	6. Love Interest

Chapter five: Love Interest

Kagome, Sango and Ayame were laid out on the grass under the tree between the two schools, their hair interweaving where it lay on the ground. The grass was slightly damp from the rain last night but it really didn't bother them enough to move and relinquish their privacy.

Kagome had wondered if maybe Sesshoumaru would be in the tree again, but had dismissed it when she had asked Ayame to scent the air and the wolf had said there was nothing around.

"Inuyasha is such a baka" Sango intoned, Kagome had just recounted the latest adventures of the Hanyou to them in the relative privacy of break time at their school.

"Totally not the right guy for you" Ayame returned idly twirling her hair around a claw tipped finger.

Kagome scoffed and blew her wayward hair out of her eyes "I never thought he was"

"So who does that leave?" Sango mused as plucked blades of grass from the ground and allowed them to flow away in the breeze."Miroku and Kouga are off limits for obvious reasons"

Ayame nodded her agreement "And Kagome falls asleep in Hojo's presence"

"So he's out" Sango giggled and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"So that leaves Naraku" Ayame deduced

"No way" Kagome shook her head "I told you, he's creepy!"

"What, just cause he's got red eyes?" Ayame asked "he is a half demon"

"No, not the eyes though they are kinda creepy"

"Yeah" Sango agreed "cold but mysterious"

"Please don't turn into one of those girls who can't resist a bad boy" Kagome warned Sango. Sango playfully punched Kagome in the leg. And Kagome pretended to die.

"But red eyes and mysteriousness aside, there's just something off about him" Kagome shivered slightly

"He's on the kendo team" Ayame mentioned her eyes glassing over as her mind drifted away into fantasy land "so he's probably nicely built"

"Nympho" Sango and Kagome chorused gleefully.

"Shut up" Ayame whined piteously

"We both know that's why you like Kouga, cause he's got that body" Sango pointed out

Ayame blushed and groaned "Okay I admit it, can we move on please?"

"Sure" Sango grinned "back to Kagome then"

"So if not Naraku the mysterious then who?" Ayame asked

"No one?" Kagome volunteered hopefully.

They shot her suggestion down in flames "You carry on like that and you'll still be a virgin at the ripe old age of thirty" Ayame told her

"If only" Kagome sighed and they both pulled her hair. "Ow!"

"We're saying this cause we love you" Ayame said

"Yeah, I mean you never show any interest in anyone, guy or girl"

"Are you into animals?" Ayame teased

Kagome hit her "Shut up!" she sighed "I don't really care about that sort of stuff guys"

"Sure you don't" Ayame sighed "what about Inuyasha's brother!"

"Oh yeah" Sango became interested "what's he like, apart from beautiful"

"No!" Kagome yelped "He's arrogant, domineering and insensitive, never in a million years!"

Ayame and Sango exchanged a look.

"Aw" Ayame squealed "looks like our little innocent Kagome has a crush"

"No I do not!" she protested

"You've never gotten that angry over anyone we've suggested before" Sango pointed out "normally you're just passive sarcastic"

"But now you're active aggressive" Ayame completed giggling slightly

"That because he's so annoying" Kagome fumed and pinched Ayame when she only laughed harder.

"Ah, it's a love hate thing" Ayame stated as she ignored Kagome's angry eyes.

"He's under her skin" Sango pretended to swoon and then rolled up on her back like a tortoise as she began to giggle unstoppably.

"It's not like that!" Kagome was adamant "he teases me for the fun of it"

"I wonder if he's like that in the bedroom too?" Ayame giggled lecherously suddenly baring striking resemblance to Miroku.

Sango blushed cherry red and raised an eyebrow at Kagome who was an even darker shade of red.

"Can we please just drop it?" Kagome pleaded as she stopped her foot on the poor innocent and unsuspecting grass.

The bell buzzed in the distance and the other two girls reluctantly acquiesced and the three friends left.

A pair of gold eyes watched them leave and their owner grinned slightly. It would seem that teasing her was going to become even more fun....

Yes, he would enjoy this immensely.

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and tell me if you liked it! Short chapter? Yeah I know but that's the nature of this fic, its happy go lucky, something I write when I'm happy or when I want to be happy!


	7. Is This a Date?

Chapter Seven: Is This a Date?

Kagome fought valiantly with the ridiculously broken shoe locker as she attempted to get her chemistry notes form the thing. She hated the locker, it seemed most of anything she put inside got eaten by the stupid thing.

"Allow me." a silky smooth voice interjected and her locker popped open at the light punch from a male fist.

"Thanks." she said turning to her rescuer. She nearly had a heart attack when she spotted Naraku there. He was as usual wearing the school uniform messily, with the shirt un-tucked and his tie absent. His wavy black hair was tied in a small, low tail and his red eyes were trained on her. She fought the urge to squirm.

"It was my pleasure" he said calmly stepping into her personal space so she had to press her back against the lockers. She hit into the cold surface and watched as one of his arms came out to pin her in on one side of her head. The other hand stayed in his pocket casually.

It was intimidating.

"Um... I have to get to class" she muttered.

"I know" he said softly "but I would like to take you out to dinner this evening" he said "that would be all I need as thanks."

Over his shoulder she saw Ayame wink knowingly at her and decided to just go with it. He couldn't possibly be that bad right? She had to be overreacting.

"Sure, but I have to work until six." she said.

"Then I will pick you up at seven," he grinned triumphantly. "where do you live?"

***

"What's got you so damn jittery?" Inuyasha demanded as Kagome changed the channel on the television for the fourth time in as many minutes. It was nearly six o'clock and hence nearly time to go home and Kagome's nerves were getting the better of her.

"Shut up." she growled "I'm not against neutering dogs."

Wisely, Inuyasha stopped talking. It seemed he did have some self preservation instincts.

The time soon came for Sesshoumaru to walk Kagome and her brood home and by that time the Miko was so wound up she was liable to explode.

"What is it Kagome?" he said shortly. "You are becoming annoying."

She hissed at him and scowled at her shoes "I'm going on a date with Naraku tonight" she confessed, and I think I'm a little nervous, maybe."

A date? With Naraku. Judging by what he'd heard her say earlier she hated the idea of going out with him. In fact it sounded more like she'd rather go out with anyone but Naraku. It had sounded like she wanted to go out with _him_. Sesshoumaru scowled.

"Are you sure you want to?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Of course, or I wouldn't have agreed." she frowned at the half truth.

"It sounded like it was more what your friends thought" he said "earlier you were not so enamoured with him"

There was a pause as his words sunk in. "You were there? I asked Ayame and she said there was no one!"

"I can conceal both my sent and my aura" he said.

She was bright red by this point. "So you heard everything?" she squeaked.

He smirked "I was under the impression you wanted me"

That snapped her out of her embarrassment enough to allow some anger to flow at his words. "You know what? I told them what I'm going to tell you, I don't like you. And I am going on this date whether you like it or not!"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "I never voiced an objection." he grinned then "Would you like me to stop you? To become jealous?"

"You're an insufferable jerk, you know that right?" she snapped as she rounded the corner into her street. "I don't care, I just told you!" and with that she stalked into her flat, the two children following her quickly to keep up with her infuriated strides.

He frowned darkly. He felt... uneasy about her going on a date with someone she obviously didn't trust. He would have to do something...

***

The ambiance was comforting. It was a little Italian bistro with low lighting and the cultured scent of oregano and thyme. There were candles in wine bottles and circa 1890 posters, she found it confusing that there even was an Italian restaurant in their small town. Naraku informed her it was owned by his uncle who had lived in Italy for seventeen years.

Naraku came dressed in what could only be called a 'smart casual' way. He wore a dark red shirt with black jeans and his hair was loose around his shoulders.

Kagome, who had about zero dating experience, had panicked when she realised she was expected to put clothes on for a date. She had no idea what to wear and subsequently grabbed the first thing she found. As such she was sat there in a t-shirt designed to look like the top half of a kimono, with an obi and long billowy sleeves, and her favourite, much abused jeans.

She hoped she didn't look as uncomfortable as she felt.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Naraku asked snapping her attention back to him.

"Um... sure"

He chuckled "It doesn't look like it."

"I guess I'm just nervous" she muttered.

"Don't be" he reprimanded.

"Can I take your order?" a waitress materialised at his side.

He was about to answer when a harsh wind ripped through the restaurant knocking the waitress to her knees and nearly overturning the tables, the candles all flickered out.

"Shit" Naraku swore as he glanced towards the door expectantly.

The door flung open, the poor little bell jingling so hard it fell off, and a woman stepped into the restaurant.

Kagome stared at the beautiful girl. She was around Naraku's age, tall statuesque and full of an appealing sort of confidence, it wasn't quite arrogance. Her brown hair was coiled into a bun and held in lace with ornate chopsticks and she was wearing an unfamiliar school uniform and an expression of murderous intent.

"Naraku!" she yelled "what are you doing? Are you dating someone else?"

"You have a girlfriend?" Kagome turned on Naraku who looked panicked at the prospect of being attacked on both sides.

"Kagura, come now please just calm down" he pleaded.

"You know what?" the woman asked "I don't think I will."

And with that she turned and left the restaurant; keys jangling from her hand.

"Shit, she has my flat keys" he stood, grabbed his coat, and fled.

The waitress stood back up and turned to Kagome "What was that?"

"Honestly? I have no idea" Kagome admitted, blinking a few times.

"So do you still want to order?" the waitress asked dubiously.

"She does" a bizarrely familiar voice cut in and Kagome looked round to see Sesshoumaru stood there, looking innocent. Innocent was not an expression his face muscles were really capable of, instead he merely looked smugly innocent; she hadn't even realised that was possible.

"Hey!" Kagome protested: she was ignored.

"Um..." the waitress looked stunned; after all it was not every day that an Adonis walked into the restaurant.

"If you would just allow us a minute to look at the menu?"

"Sure" she breathed before walking away unsteadily to seat the latest arrivals.

"Don't look so smug" Kagome warned.

He smirked and sat in Naraku's recently vacated chair. "And why would I be smug?"

"My date was a disaster?" she prompted and then paused "what are you doing here anyway?"

"Due to your worry about this date I believed that following you would in all probability be the right course of action."

"Are you stalking me again?" she asked raising a brow in speculation.

"I have told you, deluded human, I am not a stalker" he said.

"You should consider it as a career, that sparkling charm would release you from the tightest of situations." she responded shortly.

"Hn" he said.

She grinned devilishly "Were you jealous?" she asked as she twirled a strand of hair around a finger and quirked an eyebrow.

"No" he replied bluntly "were you hoping?"

"You are insufferable" she growled.

He growled back, much more impressively.

They ordered, or rather Sesshoumaru ordered for them both and Kagome slapped him. The food was out of Kagome's comfort zone but nice, Sesshoumaru turned his nose up at it as he had been to Italy and was apparently a connoisseur.

"So is this a date?" Kagome asked after a while

Sesshoumaru smirked "Are you hoping?" he asked shrewdly.

"Yes" she responded shamelessly "If I've been on a date my friends will be over the moon"

"Then, for you, I can call this a date" he said graciously.

She grinned "How courteous of you" she noted.

"I am not rude when it is not called for" Sesshoumaru responded astutely.

She frowned "Then why are you always rude to me?"

"Because it is called for." he responded acerbically.

"You aren't very nice" she pouted.

"That is not a life requirement," he wrinkled his nose "heaven forbid."

"You'd be dead" she acknowledged wryly.

"I shudder to think it" he inclined his head.

"What's the deal with being so stuffy? Why are you so arrogant?" she inquired.

His right eyebrow twitched "Why are you so loud and violent?"

"You're violent too!" she returned.

"But you are mindless in it."

"At least I'm not so arrogant."

"To be arrogant some social standing is required, it is hard to look down on someone when you have no class or money" he spat.

"Class?" she was taken aback "I'm sorry I didn't realise this was the feudal era _my lord._"

"If this was the feudal era..." he trailed off and smirked evilly "I would show you your place."

His smirk became darkly sexual.

She gulped and, against her own will, said "And where might that be?"

The predatory smirk grew larger "Would you like to find out?" his voice had dropped an octave and she shivered slightly.

"Um... no?" she squeaked looking away in order to stop gazing into those endless gold eyes.

He chuckled darkly "Afraid, little Miko?"

"No" she answered stubbornly glaring back at him.

"We shall see" he mused and she visibly shivered at the promise in his words.

When the meal was over it was already twilight outside and bitterly cold. Kagome was beginning to wish she had brought some kind of coat.

"Well bye" she said as she tried to leave.

He caught her arm by her elbow and effectively put a halt to that notion. "I will accompany you"

"It's not necessary" she rebuked

"You would rather face being raped, mugged, and murdered or, following an extremely bad case of cosmic luck, all of the above, instead of having me accompany you?"

"You're exaggerating" she frowned at him.

"I am not" he replied mulishly

"Are so!" she yelled

"While I will admit that the murder rates in Tokyo are not exactly the highest in the world, you seem to be entirely misfortunate."

"How'd you work that one out?" she asked dubiously.

"You are in the same class as my half brother, your job puts you in near constant contact with the baka, your first date already had a girlfriend, most male attention you receive is unwanted by you and you tripped over the door as we exited the restaurant."

She groaned "That doesn't mean I'm gonna get raped!"

"Is it worth chancing it?" he asked. "After all, it's your innocence."

He smirked at her stony silence. Swiping her legs out from underneath her he waited until the last possible moment to save her head from cracking on the pavement and gathered her up into his arms.

"Hey!" she protested. He ignored her and concentrated on calling forth his youki cloud to elevate them.

As soon as his human cargo realised she was flying she recoiled and clutched tightly on his shirt with a force that threatened to rip the material. A conceited expression spread across his pale features.

Within mere moments he had landed at her home but she still refused to open her eyes. Sighing softly he dropped her legs and supported her shoulder so she half fell from his embrace but didn't fall flat.

"You scared the life out of me" she admonished slapping his arm.

"You got home didn't you?" he asked quirking a brow. "Now say thank you"

Her eyebrow twitched but she stubbornly kept silent.

"Commoners are so rude, no manners at all" he mused.

"Thank you!" she yelled at him.

"And so easy to manipulate" he noted as he slowly stepped closer to her. She was quickly back up into the door of her flat with a Yokai pressed to her front, invading her personal space. "Or maybe it's just you."

"I'm not easy to manipulate" she responded grumpily.

"Really? Sounds like a challenge" he whispered in her ear before he began to lick the delicate shell of said appendage. Slowly moving down he bit gently on her ear lobe as she gasped and then slowly began to place small butterfly kisses along her jaw bone circumnavigating himself to her lips.

Her bottom lip was incredibly tempting, pouty and slightly out of proportion with her top lip but none the less completely tempting. He began to nimble on the pouty appendage slowly suckling on in until she gasped, giving him what he needed.

He pressed his lips to hers ruthlessly and slid his tongue into her heat. He caressed her tongue with his own, dragging it into its own tentative ministrations as he used one hand to tilt her head further back and the other to press her hips to his intimately.

He revelled in the kiss; he'd forgotten how good this intimacy felt, especially with one who smelt so divine. Belatedly he snapped from his daze and remembered his point.

Pulling back he took pride in her brilliant blush and hazy eyes "I think I won that challenge Miko" he murmured before kissing the top of her head and once again taking to the skies.

Kagome blinked, his statement bringing her back down to earth with a bump. That bastard! He'd stolen her first kiss to prove a point?

Oh he really was insufferable.

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review!


	8. The Fall of the Wolf

Chapter Eight: The Fall of the Wolf

They had a plan and the object of their plan was in deep trouble. That is something all men will in life either learn or suffer from. When three determined women have a plan, you will show your underbelly and submit... or else.

Kouga was about to find this out the hard way.

***

Sango, Ayame and Kagome were all dealing with the same problem. They were all on their goddamn period at the same time. They all knew it was due to some scientific factor that meant women in close constant contact with each other would ovulate at the same time, but that didn't make it any better.

Miroku, always the first victim at that time of the month, was already unconscious and would hopefully stay that way unless he wanted brain damage.

Inuyasha was staying a safe distance away and not speaking. His crass comments usually got him in a heap of trouble and on days like this one they were liable to get the shit kicked out of him.

Kouga, on the other hand, was unsure as of how to proceed. He had, only this morning, approached Kagome to kiss her hand only to be growled at by not only Ayame but Kagome too. He had experienced this before but it had never caused Kagome to be that bad tempered. Normally Ayame got antsy, wanting to move, Kagome got tired and Sango got angry. It was kind of sad that he knew that, but, hang around with the three of them long enough and it was bound to happen.

The three left at lunch to sit under their usual tree and the entire class heaved a collective sigh of relief.

Kagome stormed up to the tree and insulted Sesshoumaru for a while to check he wasn't there before they all collapsed on to the ground.

"It's more painful this month" Sango groaned as she curled up into a ball

"I second that statement" Kagome said as she rolled onto her front, the position helping immensely.

"I'm not hurting" Ayame sighed and wrinkled her nose "I'm just horny"

"Go away" Sango swatted at her

"Stop being so grumpy dumbass" Ayame grumbled easily evading her hand and handing her some chocolate. "Deal with it."

"How is calling me a dumbass helping?" Sango queried.

"Shut up and eat the damn chocolate." Ayame replied flippantly.

"Bite me." Sango replied as she snagged the chocolate.

"Why don't we channel this rage and apparent horniness into something productive?" Kagome suggested.

"Like what?" Sango grumbled as she nibbled on the chocolate.

"Like getting our horny friend laid." Kagome mused.

"I'm in!" Ayame grinned lecherously.

As they left, a silent Sesshoumaru thanked his lucky stars he was not the one they were taking it out upon. Thank god he knew when staying silent was in his best interests too.

When they walked back into the classroom a while later they had no plan so to say, merely an objective to be achieved. Kouga should be afraid, very afraid.

They grinned as one when the classroom was revealed to be empty of everyone besides Kouga and Hojo. Their prey was sighted.

Hojo would be no obstacle.

Kouga gulped as the three walked over to him.

"Yes Kagome?" he asked, trying to act like his smooth self and not appear as terrified as he felt.

"Kouga," Kagome began gravely "we are here to introduce you to reality."

"Wha—"

"Shh now and listen;" Ayame reprimanded "this is important."

"The thing is Kouga," Kagome frowned "I'm not attracted to you."

The bluntness to her statement made Hojo choke in the background; they paid him no mind.

"But Ayame here does." Sango pointed out.

"But you're blind so you didn't notice." Kagome pointed out gravely.

"But—"

"No buts" Ayame reprimanded, pressing a finger to his lips, her lips curled into a smirk. "You know how you're always claiming Kagome?"

He nodded mutely.

"Well now it's my turn" she said smiling beatifically "you are my boyfriend, you don't like it? I'll let the Taijiya and the Miko maim you a bit."

Sango cracked her knuckles and Kagome shrugged blithely.

"Um... okay?" he agreed somewhat nervously.

"Well," Sango clapped her hands together "we'll leave you alone then"

Grabbing Hojo by the collar, the two girls exited the room.

"Will he be okay?" Hojo asked timidly.

"Peachy" Kagome said "besides in an ookami Yokai relationship the female is dominant, I guess Kouga's gonna have to learn that."

Hojo silently thanked his lucky stars that he wasn't Kouga.

***

Kagome was still tetchy and lying on the sofa growling at everyone who dared approach. Like a grizzly bear with a sore thumb, or Inuyasha when he'd just woken up.

The children had decided bugging her was a bad idea; instead they were as far away from her as they could possibly go whilst still being in the same room. They were also attempting to be quiet; she was snarling at anyone who made loud noises. Inuyasha had been bludgeoned with a handy thesaurus a few hours ago and was still unconscious, and, for his own safety, in a different room; Kagome had been considering using him for a dart board.

Sesshoumaru slammed his book shut; he had endured enough. Standing elegantly he walked over to the Miko and knelt at her side.

She started as his fingers began their first palpitations on her lower stomach.

"Hey what are you doing?" she yelped.

He ignored her and merely continued as her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Oh, don't you dare stop!" she groaned.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. She was so easy to please.

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha! Thanks for all your reviews they are so lovely! I recently got a review critiquing my spelling, just like to point out I'm actually British, so I spell as the Brits do, so color looks like colour and I spell realize as realise etc. Thanks for reading and please review!


	9. Did you just say party?

Chapter Nine: Did you just say party?

Shippo, Rin, Souta and Kagome watched in mild interest as Izayoi rearranged the furniture of the main ballroom in order to make it an acceptable place for a ball.

"Why are they having a ball again?" Souta inquired.

"It's for Inuyasha's birthday." Kagome supplied.

"Who wants that kind of ball for their birthday?" Souta scoffed as Shippo nodded in vehement agreement.

"The upper class, apparently" Kagome mused "I don't really see the appeal myself."

"But Kagome-neesan, don't you like dressing up? Or dancing?" Rin asked in horror.

"Not really" Kagome shrugged "I'm as clumsy as a new born deer and I really never dress up."

"It does not surprise me." Sesshoumaru intoned, smirking as they all jumped at his sudden appearance.

"Yeah, yeah" Kagome rolled her eyes "you can tease me all you want about being as graceful as a hippo, I don't care."

"You can't dance Kagome?" Izayoi asked turning away from her task to glance at the Miko.

"No" Kagome shrugged "I never learned."

"Oh," she looked disappointed "that's it, Sesshoumaru-kun!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her "No"

"Please?"

"Please what?" Kagome asked, thoroughly confused.

"She wants me to teach you to dance" Sesshoumaru explained.

"Oh, no way." Kagome waved her hands "I'm fine."

"Nonsense" Izayoi was firm "Sesshoumaru you will teach her and then you can come to the ball together!"

"No" both Kagome and Sesshoumaru voiced their objection as one.

"It's either that or Sesshoumaru has to go with Sara" Izayoi threatened.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in horror "I'll do it."

"Great!" Izayoi clapped her hands together gleefully.

"Who's Sara?" Kagome asked.

"Insufferable girl with a crush on me" Sesshoumaru supplied "I'd take you over her any day."

"That really isn't that much of a compliment."

"Take what you are given."

"Bastard."

He slapped her ass subtly, so no one noticed: she shut up.

***

"I'm considering taking up Sara's offer." Sesshoumaru's weary tone announced. Kagome managed to simultaneously step on both his feet for the seventh time in ten minutes. Dance practise was not going well.

He had given her dancing shoes. It had been hate at first sight. She rarely wore heels and never heels like that; they were, in her opinion, death traps. He had instructed her to wear a loose skirt and so she was wearing a peasant-like, flowing skirt she had grabbed from a charity shop last summer. She had tied her hair back because she was sweating so much from physical exertion and tried not to dwell on how bad she must smell to Sesshoumaru.

"Bite me" she growled "I've never done this before you know"

"You are gapping" he reprimanded as her body once again drifted out of contact with his.

With a growl she smashed her body back against his.

"Lean back your upper body slightly, dumbass." he growled.

She did as instructed, but sulkily, and resulted in toppling them both over.

He landed harshly on top of her and sighed. "Not that far back, baka."

"Whatever." they stood and once again began to move around the room.

"Tuck your ass in." he commanded

"What?"

"It's sticking out too far."

She snarled and complied bitterly.

"Better" he allowed "please try not to step on me."

She stepped on him.

He sighed "Right foot back, left foot side, right foot close, left foot forward, right foot side, left foot close." he talked her through the steps .

Seven hours and a lot of injuries later Kagome had the basic waltz mastered... sort of. They were both laid out on the floor of the ball room, breathing heavily and not really moving much.

"I hate you." Kagome groaned. "My legs ache."

"At least you won't have any more cellulite." he said.

"I didn't have any before." she was affronted and slapped his arm.

"Sure." he replied lazily.

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Slave driver."

"Ingrate."

"Snob."

"Commoner."

"Baka." they chorused.

"How do we get up?"Kagome asked "my legs have turned to mush."

"My feet have been broken by a clumsy Miko." he returned.

"It wasn't purposeful!" she protested.

"Sure"

"Well... most of it wasn't purposeful." She was sheepish.

He snorted his annoyance.

"So tired." Kagome yawned hugely.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru stifled his own yawn.

Izayoi came in an hour later to find them both curled up, like newborn puppies, around each other, asleep. They were so cute like that, she mused.

Looking at Kagome fondly she was once again struck by a longing to see Aki. She hoped that the differences between Kagome and Sesshoumaru wouldn't cause the same rift that they had between her and Aki.

She grinned hugely when Kagome snuggled further into the warmth of Sesshoumaru's chest, knotting her hands into his hair. His own arm curled up and around her waist and held her in place.

She needed a camera.

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.


	10. This Is How It Goes

Chapter nine: This is how it goes.

"I'm not wearing anything that is that expensive." Kagome protested. "If it's worth that amount of money I expect to be able to drive it"

Sesshoumaru snorted in a most undignified manner "The money is pittance, it will not buy you a car"

She turned on him "Maybe not your type of super-car but a nice enough car!"

They were arguing about the dress Izayoi had purchased for Inuyasha's ball. It was beautiful and elegant and spectacular, but it was also too much.

Izayoi, unfortunately, was adamant that this was the dress for Kagome.

"But I had it made just for you!" she pouted.

Kagome groaned "Don't you see? That makes it worse!"

"Please Kagome-chan?" Izayoi pleaded "you'd look so good in it!"

"And I'm not denying that" Kagome folded her arms "but it's too extravagant, I'll spill something on it and I'm only going to wear it once!"

Izayoi waved the protests away in the same manner anyone with far too much money and time would. "It's perfect and you're wearing it"

And that was final. All protests fell on deaf ears; Izayoi had made up her mind.

***

Kagome's mother watched curiously as her daughter, cursing and growling the entire way, hauled something that looked suspiciously like a dress bag into the flat.

"Kagome dear?" she queried.

"Yeah?" Kagome panted out.

"What is that you have?" she sipped her coffee as she waited for a reply

"Dress for Inuyasha's ball. Izayoi bought it and is making me wear it" Kagome said and then began grumbling something inaudible about 'rich people'.

"You're going to a ball?" her mother fretted.

"It'll be fine Okasan, Sesshoumaru, lord asshole extraordinaire, taught me to waltz"

"If you say so" her mother mumbled back worriedly. She didn't like this at all.

***

Sesshoumaru was momentarily stunned into silence. Only momentarily of course. Kagome looked every inch the perfect cultured lady in the light blue, empire waist, gown Izayoi had picked out. Her hair was curled into a smooth coil on the back of her head and held in place with a silver comb of his mother's.

And then she opened her mouth, effectively ruining the image of perfection.

"What are you staring at?" she snapped, nervously readjusting the shawl draped across her delicate shoulders.

"I was merely pondering how much nicer it would be if you were mute" he replied

She punched his arm and winced.

"What are you? Made of steel?"

"Do not expect to punch a demon and come off unscathed" he replied tersely

"Don't expect to insult me and get away with it" she rebuked

"Just take my arm" he said in a tired tone of voice. Crooking her arm for her he was relieved when she acquiesced without argument.

They entered the ball room to discover people milling about everywhere. The all looked extremely arrogant and the women all had a certain vulture like appearance.

"I feel like I've just entered the vulture exhibit in the zoo" Kagome murmured and winced as Sesshoumaru pinched her waist in reprimand.

"Keep such opinions to yourself, most of these people are demons and may hear you" he nodded to a man in an ill fitting tuxedo who smiled.

"I don't see many people our age" she said curiously

"That is because they are over there with Inuyasha" he pointed at a group of guys and girls crowding the Hanyou in question. Kagome didn't recognise any of them.

"Who are they?" she inquired

"They are from my school, they used to be in Inuyasha's class, before he got kicked out" he said

"And the girls?"

"I have no idea, Izayoi dredged them up from somewhere" he shrugged

"Shouldn't Miroku be here?" she asked in confusion

"The people here are influential, either moneyed through business or through their family, it would not go down well if the lecher put in an appearance" he said

"But isn't it Inuyasha's birthday?"

"It matters not"

"Why am I here then?" she asked in confusion "I'm most certainly not moneyed"

"Izayoi wanted you here" he shrugged "not only are you a soothing influence on Inuyasha, but you will not grope all females in attendance"

"Ah" she nodded "I get it, sort of, but I don't like it"

"You do not have to" he sighed.

"Are we going to go and see Inuyasha?" she asked

Sesshoumaru tensed noticeably and Kagome glanced up at him in surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"Sara, she's making a beeline in our direction"

Kagome followed the path of Sesshoumaru's eyes and smirked at the sight of the determined woman making her way over to them.

"Are you going to hide behind a pillar?" she asked, amused at his predicament.

"No" he replied shortly "we are going to dance"

That said he dragged the stunned Miko into the dance floor and quickly led her into the throngs of dancers. Smirking in satisfaction at losing Sara he glanced down at the Miko. She was, it seemed, trying with immense concentration to not step on his toes. If he had been a lesser being he might have described her as cute.

Eventually she began to relax and her posture became more fluid and calm. She looked like she had been waltzing her entire life; Sesshoumaru believed it was due to his excellence at leading. Kagome was merely stunned she hadn't stepped on him yet.

"Can I cut in?" a male voice enquired and Kagome looked up at a male around Sesshoumaru's age with dark hair pulled into a long braid with a purple star on his forehead.

"Bankotsu" Sesshoumaru glared at the male for a moment before releasing Kagome to him, somewhat reluctantly.

Smirking as he pulled the Miko into his arms, Bankotsu watched Sesshoumaru go gleefully. His sister, Sara, had ordered him to get the girl to leave and who would he be to deny her?

"Um... hi?" she said as he deftly manoeuvred them across the floor.

"Hello" he smirked "I'm Bankotsu, may I enquire as to your name?"

"I'm Kagome"

"If you don't mind me saying Kagome, you don't look very comfortable here"

"It's not really my thing" she shrugged as best as she was able whilst in hold.

"Truly?" he asked in mild surprise "I thought all moneyed ladies were taught to dance and attend balls as a way of life"

"I'm not a moneyed lady" Kagome countered

"Of course" he frowned "then what are you doing here?"

She was shocked by the abrupt iciness he injected into his tone "I was invited by Izayoi"

"That would be Izayoi-sama, have you no manners?"

"She never objected" Kagome tried to pull away from him futilely.

"So that is why you are here" he sneered "you wish to marry into money?2

"No!" she protested "I would never"

"Even if that is the truth do you really think that anyone in this room believes it? Do you think that Sesshoumaru trusts you? I for one do not"

She glared at him and carelessly stomped on his foot. "Let me go" she snarled whipping away from him and walking over to where she had seen Sesshoumaru disappear to.

She rounded a corner into the hallway in time to hear Sara asked Sesshoumaru: "Who is that girl?"

"She is Kagome" he answered bluntly

"Why is she here?"

"She works for my step-mother this is mere charity work on Izayoi's part. She does enjoy helping poor impoverished ningen"

"So she doesn't mean anything to you?" Sara clarified shooting a satisfied glance over his shoulder at a stunned Kagome.

"She is amusing to taunt" he commented offhandedly "even if she is loud, unruly, clumsy and ridiculously violent"

Kagome growled incoherently, pulled off the ridiculous stilettos she had been wearing, and pelted the shoes at the back of his shiny silver head, revelling in the dull crack.

"Asshole!" she yelled "keep the shoes!"

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. Thank you for all the reviews! Please review again?


	11. No More Mrs Nice Girl

Chapter Ten: No More Mrs Nice Girl

Kagome had not gone back to work that Monday. When interrogated Sesshoumaru had, under duress, admitted that it might have had something to do with him dismissing her as merely amusing charity work.

Even Sesshoumaru could admit that calling her such was probably not a good idea. Inuyasha had laughed himself stupid and Sesshoumaru had been forced to render the boy unconscious to preserve his sanity.

Izayoi had not been amused and took off to Kagome's home in order to do some persuading.

She was not expecting what she found.

Kagome led Izayoi into the kitchen and sat her down at the table. She had been brought up properly and made Izayoi tea with a minimum of fuss and decorum.

She was just really annoyed with Sesshoumaru, not seriously upset. She expected him to apologise though, not his step-mother. If he wasn't going to apologise she wasn't going to forgive. She refused to be insulted like that. To her face, she could handle that. But behind her back, that was spiteful and she wouldn't take it.

Glancing at Izayoi, she couldn't help but reflect on how out of place she looked in the homely kitchen. In her designer clothes, with her designer sunglasses and her expensive jewellery. Kagome wondered why she hadn't been mugged on her journey to the tiny flat.

"I really don't know what you're doing here." Kagome shrugged. "I'm not coming back, I don't like being degraded."

"Please Kagome-chan, he didn't mean it!" Izayoi swore "he was merely being callous as always"

"Sometimes enough is enough" Kagome replied "I've had enough of his perpetual teasing; I don't think he's ever really been that nice to me"

"That is just his way Kagome" Izayoi pleaded "he must have some attachment to you or he would not have paid for the dress"

Kagome blinked "He paid for my dress?"

"Yes" Izayoi shrugged "I was going to but he insisted. That comb you wore, it was his mother's"

Kagome was stunned "Seriously?"

"She is not going back Izayoi" Kagome's mother cut across as she stepped into the kitchen.

Izayoi's eyes widened in shock "Aki-neechan?"

"Imouto" her mother nodded and took up a seat opposite Izayoi with a calmness that had apparently abandoned Izayoi, who sat their gapping most unattractively.

"Wait, are you two are sisters?" Kagome demanded.

"No," her mother corrected, "but we were as close as only sisters can be."

"And so... what happened?" Kagome pressed tentatively.

"Class always gets in the way," her mother answered. "Eventually Izayoi had to pick a side, stand by her rich upper-class boyfriend even though he was obviously in the wrong, or stick with me, her sister, who only wanted to look out for her. He was cheating on her, she turned a blind eye and called me jealous," she sighed, "surprisingly we fell out of touch after that."

"Aki-neesan, I'm so sorry" Izayoi whispered softly.

"I bear no grudge." Aki shrugged. "I just don't wish for my daughter to be involved in this class warfare that, to be honest, is petty and ridiculous."

"It isn't like that," Izayoi protested.

"I'll come back," Kagome murmured, "when he apologises."

Izayoi closed her eyes in resignation; she might as well have said 'when the world ends'.

***

Sesshoumaru opened the drawer in his desk and pulled out the mobile phone that he had pilfered from Kagome in her absentmindedness a few months ago.

That girl was unbelievably stubborn.

He had not meant to dismiss her to upset her. He had meant to stop Sara before she deduced that Kagome meant something to him. If she had discovered that truth then Kagome would have discovered her wrath. Sara and her cronies could reduce people to blubbering wrecks by the time they were through with them.

He had meant to defend her through insulting her. Which sounded like a ridiculous excuse even inside his own mind. He was certain she wouldn't believe him.

He insulted her enough as it was, though she didn't hesitate to give back what he gave out. And her aim was painfully accurate; those stilettos had hurt.

He sighed and placed the phone on his desk, scowling at it. He had no idea why he hadn't given it back when she had first come to work for them.

"Sesshoumaru-niisan" Rin said softly as she slipped into his room.

"Yes Rin-chan?" he asked.

"Where is Kagome-neesan?" she asked.

"She's angry at me, so she's staying away," he supplied.

"Then you should say sorry" Rin said folding her arms stubbornly.

He rubbed his temples; she had picked up entirely too many habits from Kagome.

"It's not that simple Rin-chan."

"It's never that simple because adults complicate stuff." Rin folded her arms. "Sensei says that if we apologise then it means we won't ever do it again. Kagome-neesan will be very happy if you tell her that."

Sesshoumaru snorted, amused at the notion of her forgiving him just like that. "Really Rin-chan?" he asked

"Yeah" she looked at him dubiously "but because you're not really very nice to Kagome-neesan you should probably give her something, like flowers, too."

His hand tightened around the phone and he smirked. "Hn."

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha! Thanks for reading and please review!


	12. Will you?

Chapter Eleven: Will you?

Sesshoumaru, hidden in his tree waited for Kagome to walk up to it and insult him, as she did when she wanted to ensure he wasn't there. Patiently he bit his tongue and didn't rebuke her. He grinned when she and her friends settled under the tree calmly.

"So what's eating you?" Ayame asked taking a bite out of her apple and kicking Kagome lightly to get her attention.

"Don't kick me, I'm grumpy" Kagome grumbled inspecting the grass and frowning as she tore it up and threw it into the air.

"Yeah, everyone within a mile radius knows you're grumpy" Sango jibbed "the question is, why?"

"Sesshoumaru is an asshole" she muttered

"What's new?" Ayame asked "you're always going on about how much of an asshole he is"

Sesshoumaru fought back the urge to growl.

"He took it to a new level of rude" Kagome was morose "he insulted me when I wasn't even there to defend myself"

"Castrate him" Sango, who was in a bad mood due to repeated groping from Miroku, put in.

Sesshoumaru hoped they would veto that plan of action.

"Maybe" Kagome mused.

Sesshoumaru reassured himself that they would never catch him and listened more intently.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Ayame asked

"You're only happy because you've got kouga" Kagome returned

"Then maybe you should stop dwelling on the dog and move on" she shrugged "plenty more out there and most of them have an insane amount of lust for you"

"You exaggerate" Kagome replied

"Maybe you should date Inuyasha for a while, make him jealous" Ayame suggested

"That would be torture" Kagome pointed out "the idea is to get revenge not drive myself to suicide"

"Inuyasha could do that to a girl" Sango agreed "he's just so insulting"

"So is Sesshoumaru" Ayame mused "except in a scarier way"

"Great" Kagome was acerbic

"That sucks" Sango sympathised

"Well it's his own damn fault" Kagome griped "he's just too goddamn arrogant to do anything about it"

"Really?" Sesshoumaru called down from his tree. There was a stunned silence as Sesshoumaru tried to figure out why he had even spoken and Kagome wondered why in the world he was stalking her, again!

"Get the hell down here!" Kagome yelled up into the tree

Sesshoumaru dropped gracefully from the tree and raised a silver brow "No need to shout"

"Baka!" she yelled

"Do you always have to be so loud?" he asked pointedly

"Are you always this insulting?" she demanded turning heel and storming off... again.

"Well done" Ayame commented as she and Sango hurried to catch up with their seriously annoyed friend.

***

"What's wrong with Kagome-chan?" Miroku asked Sango as he joined her and Ayame in their silent vigil over the Miko. Kagome was sprawled across her desk, muttering angrily to herself.

"Wench is crazy," Inuyasha muttered from his desk. A shoe whizzed past them and hit the Hanyou square in the forehead. When they looked back at Kagome she had hardly moved, but was missing one shoe.

"She's startlingly good at that," Miroku commented.

"I think you mean she's a freak of nature," Inuyasha responded. The other shoe clipped his jawbone and he went down again.

"Maybe you should stop talking" Miroku advised as his hand lifted to caress a certain rounded softness.

"Baka," Sango commented and dropped him before he got anywhere near her bottom, "you're really too predictable."

"Is she going to be like that for much longer?" a random student enquired, "she's starting to infect the room."

It was true, her depression was catching. The others in the class were beginning to look miserable.

"She'll snap out of it eventually," Ayame said dubiously.

"Yeah right," Kouga snorted, feeling safe in the knowledge that she had no projectiles, "she's probably going to embark on an epic murder quest soon."

This time the chair behind Kouga carelessly swept him off his feet, aided and abetted by Kagome's reiyouku.

"Let's not antagonise the abnormally angry Miko," Ayame advised.

Kagome growled and closed her eyes tightly; she was developing a headache. She stilled her movements when she realised the classroom had become stonily silent.

There was a small click and Kagome looked up at her desk. Her poor lost phone sat there innocently.

"What?" she asked in confusion. Looking up, her answer stood there smiling slightly. Sesshoumaru was in her school? She thought he was too anal to even think about entering a public school.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Returning that," he answered.

She blinked and her temper spiked. "You mean you've had it this entire time?" she demanded.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you give it back?"

"I have no idea," he said, shrugging.

"You're impossible you know that?" she asked standing abruptly

"Yes, I know." He nodded, with an odd twinkle in his normally cold golden eyes. "And you are also utterly impossible."

"At least I don't bitch behind people's backs," she growled.

"Neither do I, I was merely discrediting you so that Sara did not try to attack you."

"Really?" she asked suspiciously.

"If I did not care for you then I would not have followed you to that restaurant," he pointed out reasonably, "nor would I have given you my mother's comb."

She frowned at him. "And what if I don't believe you?"

"You really are too stubborn for your own good."

"At least I'm not an anal retentive control freak." She lashed out.

"At least I posses the ability to think before I speak," he returned.

"At least I'm not infuriatingly patronising."

"I am not patronising." He glowered.

"Are so, and domineering."

"That is my nature; I have nothing to repent for."

"Oooh!" she stomped her foot in frustration "you make me so angry!"

"The same applies to me" he agreed stepping gradually closer to her.

"Don't try and placate me I'm nowhere near done!" she yelled.

"Kagome," he sounded hard done by.

"Yeah?" she asked petulantly

"Shut up."

She was about to protest, but a pair of extremely persuasive lips cut off anything else as Sesshoumaru claimed her lips in a kiss.

"Wow," Ayame said.

"Does that mean they have stopped arguing?" Sango asked.

"I don't think it's possible for the two of them to ever stop arguing," Ayame pointed out.

"They've been kissing for a really long time," Miroku responded.

"Hentai," Sango responded slapping him upside the head.

"Don't they need to breathe?" Ayame asked wryly.

They all looked on in surprise as Sesshoumaru, without breaking the kiss, scooped Kagome into his arms and exited the class room.

"Is Inuyasha okay?" Sango asked, giggling behind her hand at the completely dumbfounded expression on the Hanyou's face.

"I think his world just came crashing down around his puppy ears," Miroku said smirking at him friend.

"What will we tell Sensei? About Kagome, I mean," Sango asked.

"That they won't be back for some time," Ayame sniggered.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed my fic, this is the last chapter so thanks go out to everyone who has reviewed and shown their support. Thanks!


	13. Sesshoumaru's Frustration

Sesshoumaru softly pressed butterfly kisses along the column of her throat until his talented lips met the line of her jaw bone. He smirked devilishly as her hands tightened their grip on his hair and she let out a low throaty gasp as her legs tightened around her waist. Her left shoe had nearly fallen off her foot and when the school bell rang it tumbled to the ground as she jumped.

Hopping from his clutches she shoved her shoe back on and ran her hands through her hair, smoothing it back into the pony tail it had been in.

"Kagome," he purred moving in to kiss her again.

Before he could melt her brain, again, she held out her hands and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry! I have class and so do you!" With that, she opened the window for him and watched as, with a petulant eye roll, he climbed out of the window and dropped to the ground below.

It was raining and the rain had completely saturated his shirt by the time he even reached the fence. Glaring back at the school that held his Kagome he vaulted the fence effortlessly and proceeded towards his own school, muttering under his breath the whole while.

They'd been going out for two months at this point and he was slowly going to lose his sanity if this continued. He was blissfully happy with his Kagome, what he was not happy about were all the damned interruptions. Every time they were even alone it was only ever for a chance few moments before someone barged in on them or some circumstance made it impossible.

It irked him to no end.

***

"Just in time, Higurashi," Totosai commented as she sidled into class precariously close to being late. "any particular reason?"

Inuyasha, still a little sore over the subject of seshsoumaru and Kagome grumbled "Yeah, she was playing tongue hockey with the ice prick,"

Her shoe clipped him in the back of the head so hard his head hit the desk.

"What the hell wench?" he demanded, jumping to his feet as a bump rose on the back of his head.

"It is a shoe, Inuyasha, a s-h-o-e," she repeated slowly and patronisingly.

He picked up the aforementioned shoe and smirked "Then I'll just have to accidentally break the shoe..."

He grinned as he moved in to rip it apart with his claws only to find himself face down on the floor, courtesy of her other shoe.

"Bad puppy, don't chew my shoes!" she yanked her shoe from his twitching hand and proceeded to sit back down.

"If you've finished," Totosai remarked in a bored tone of voice as he dug his finger in his ear.

"It's fine." Kagome shrugged. "He'll be out for at least ten minutes." She slipped her feet back into her shoes nonchalantly.

***

"What are they doing?"Sesshoumaru asked as the three hyperactive children screamed and ran around the house.

"Something about them laying siege to the castle," Kagome shrugged from her perch on his lap.

He had been reading his textbook prior to the screaming and she was currently trying to work on the table in front of her.

Souta skidded to a stop in front of them and they waited for him to speak patiently whilst he panted from exertion.

"Do you have any rope?" he asked, like this was the most natural question in the world.

Kagome blinked a few times and looked at Sesshoumaru who merely shook his head in a 'you deal with it' sort of way before turning back to his textbook.

"I think there's maybe skipping rope in Rin's pink toy box?" she volunteered dubiously. She watched him whoop happily and turn tail laughing all the while.

"Did you feed them something weird?" she asked cautiously.

Sesshoumaru looked at her blandly. "When? We have been together since we returned home."

"I guess they're just ridiculously happy then."

They winced as there was a loud thump followed by a triumphant yell and then a muffled groan.

Looking up in unison they watched the ceiling as if expecting the children to fall through it.

"What on earth?" Kagome was the only one to vocalise and Sesshoumaru merely stood bringing her with him up the stairs.

What greeted them was possibly the weirdest thing they had laid eyes on that day.

Inuyasha was laid on his front, hog tied in the middle of the landing with a mouth full of tennis ball. And there was a giant boulder on his head, courtesy of Shippo.

"What?" Kagome asked, completely confused.

Sesshoumaru grinned in a worrying manner as he looked down at the greatest source of interruptions he had faced for the past month. He wondered how the Hanyou would taunt him now.

"You did well," he praised the children who grinned up at him manically, "Go eat whatever you want from the kitchen."

They screeched happily and tore off downstairs.

"Sesshoumaru?"Kagome was startled "What are you doing? They'll raid the kitchen, there won't be anything left!"

He shrugged blithely and turned his predators eyes upon her before advancing dangerously. "It is none of my concern."

She gulped audibly and fled the heavy lidded desire in his eyes, only escaping as far as three doors away before she was thrown against a door and smothered with his body.

His lips crashed down on hers forcibly, the frustration and desperation answered by her passion as her hands knotted in his long hair.

His left hand came to cup her face, tilting it so he had better access to her delectable mouth and his other hand went down to grip and knead her bottom as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She moaned as he wrenched his mouth from hers and began to bit lick and suck at her exposed throat.

Aware of the need for more privacy he removed his hand from her bottom, smirking at her groan of protest; before he opened the door she was pressed against and carried them into the room. She dropped onto the bed and sighed as he followed quickly after her pressing his body to hers once again. She grabbed his face harshly and brought it down to hers kissing him impatiently.

She shivered as his clawed fingers began tracing patterns on the bare stomach where her shirt had risen up.

"Stop!" Inuyasha roared as he broke into the room, somehow or other having shed his bonds and still balancing the statue on his head.

Kagome felt like crying, why did they always have to be interrupted?

Sesshoumaru growled menacingly. "Why are you here half-breed?"

"This is my goddamn room!" he screamed.

"Shut up!" Kagome roared back at him grabbing something from the side of the bed she threw it recklessly at the Hanyou's head and watched in amusement as he dropped like a stone... with a statue attached.

Upon closer inspection she realised she'd lobbed an ice-skate at the poor Hanyou and blinked in shock.

"Your aim is becoming quite deadly" Sesshoumaru commented as he attempted to kiss her collar bone again.

"stop!" she protested, "not while Inuyasha's right there!"

"He will be unconscious for some time," Sesshoumaru murmured as he nibbled her earlobe.

She shoved him off her and stood hands on hips. "I refuse to do anything whilst your unconscious brother is just lying there."

"Half-brother."

"Gah! I wish I had another ice-skate!"

***

Foiled again. Sesshoumaru brooded over his misfortune as his Kagome and her two friends sat under the shade of his tree and gossiped.

She looked good today, her hair was tied into a messy bun leaving her neck clear for his perusal and it was so tempting....

The bell rang, snapping him out of his indulgent fantasy and he watched as they prepared to leave.

Something inside him snapped.

Reaching down he plucked his Kagome from her friends and pulled the startled girl into the tree and into his embrace.

"What in the world?" Sango asked as she glanced up at the Kagome-eating tree.

"She will not be attending class," Sesshoumaru called.

The two teenagers shrugged and decided to leave the pair to it, whatever it was... surely not in a tree right?

"A tree?"

"It appears have run out of options," he commented as he began so suckle on the flesh of her throat.

"We can't!"

"We can and we will, we have privacy and I intend to make good use of it!"

She blinked dumbly as he proceeded to melt her with his sinful lips and devilish tongue. Suddenly she couldn't quite remember why she wanted him to stop...

Sesshoumaru was one happy puppy.

A?N: I don't own Inuyasha. This is for everyone who wanted more but this really is the end okay? R0o, were there enough shoes in it for you? LOL. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
